A thread-delivery device of the above type, as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 793 254, filed May 3, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,713 has the thread-guiding member stationarily arranged approximately at the level of the plane of the removal edge and constructed as a closed eyelet. The thread-control element is in the form of a closed eyelet mounted on a bent swivel arm. This construction is designed for thread material in which adjacent windings have the tendency to adhere relatively strongly to one another, either due to fleeceness of the thread or due to electrostatic charge effects. For such threads it is important that the removal from the drum takes place under normal thread tension as much as possible exactly tangentially, because a force or tension component which is applied under the plane of the removal edge can cause the winding which follow the removed winding to also be pulled downwardly. Since this would lead to a considerable error in the textile product, it is accepted that the movable thread-control element applies a light additional tension on the thread section between the drum and the stationary thread-guiding member. If with the same machine a thread is processed in which no such adhesive effect exists between adjacent windings, it would be possible, as is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 312 267, to remove the thread from the drum in a downwardly inclined direction while still providing for positive thread delivery. In this case the movable thread-control element, which is provided to cause the removal direction to be deflected downwardly when the thread becomes loose, in order that the thread is not rewound onto the drum in the wrong direction, would not be needed.
The purpose of this invention is to further develop a thread-delivery device according to the above-mentioned application in such a manner that it can be adjusted or switched over quickly and in a simple manner to the type of removal which is most favorable for the respective thread material, whereby in every case it is assured that an undesired rewinding of loose thread back onto the drum is avoided.
This purpose is attained, in one embodiment of the invention, by adjustably moving the thread-guiding member from a first position at the level of the removal edge into a second position below the removal edge, and by the thread-control element being fixable relative to the thread-guiding member, at a position outside of the thread path, when the thread-guiding member is adjusted downwardly into the second position.
Thread with great adhesive effect is removed from the drum through the thread-control element and the thread-guiding member when the latter is arranged in its first position at the level of the removal edge. For thread without any significant adhesive effect, the thread-guiding member is adjusted into its second position below the plane of the removal edge, and the thread-control element which is not needed during this operation is removed from the thread path. The adjusting or moving of the thread-guiding member and thread-control element is made possible by very simple structural measures and can be carried out with two simple manipulations. With a small work effort, the device can achieve optimum use with different types of threads.
The thread-control element can be advantageously and simply fixed in a first position above the thread path. In this position, it visually indicates to the operator that it is not in engagement with the withdrawn thread. If the thread-control element becomes loose, it automatically moves into engagement with the thread and the condition is also visually indicated to the operator.
When adjusting operations are carried out on the machine, the thread-control element can be fixed in a second position below the plane of the removal edge. This position makes possible an intermittent thread delivery.
In a preferred embodiment, the thread-control element is constructed as a downwardly open angle hook on a swivel arm. Thus, the thread is not threaded through a closed eyelet. The thread-control element can thus at any time be moved from one fixed position into the other fixed position, or moved into the thread path, and vice versa, even when the thread has already been guided from the drum to the textile machine. In its movable control position, the angled shape of the thread-control element prevents with certainty any loss of engagement between the control element and the thread. Manufacture is particularly simple because the thread-control element can be formed with its swivel arm in one piece, as by bending.
In a simple and optically understandable meanner, it is possible for the operator to fix the thread-control element in its first position by means of a projecting snap-in mounting positioned above the thread-guiding member, which mounting defines an angular shoulder corresponding with the configuration of the angle hook. A snap-in mounting in the area of the swivel arm is also possible. Since fixing in the second position, in which the thread-control element is below the drum, is possible only in the area of the swivel arm, such an arrangement is less noticeable, although this may lead to an incorrect fixation due to carelessness.
In an advantageous further development, the thread-guiding member is constructed as an upwardly opening V-shaped hook and is arranged with its two legs in a plane approximately transversely to the thread. In this manner, threading therethrough of the thread is simplified without the secure guiding of the thread being endangered.
Further details of the invention can be taken from the drawings and the associated description.